The Purest Sacrifice
by Hotaru-sensei
Summary: Set after The Shot That Stopped Time. There are dark, dark plans in the works for Tohru Honda and those whom she cares for. As she and Kyou grow closer, and Momiji's feelings for Tohru mature, something in Akito has finally snapped. No games this time.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fruits Basket, although my CIA training could enable me……nevermind.

SPOILER WARNING : Things in this story relate as far up to manga chapter 115. If you do not want to be spoiled, don't read.

* * *

A dark rain poured down over the Souma estate, lending to it a sort of Poe-esque gloom that the American literary master would have been proud of. Mist from a nearby stream only enhanced the haunting quality of the buildings and gardens. 

Standing quietly by her window, loosely draped in a blood red yukata, was a young woman with short black hair. Her eyes were filled with thoughts. Thoughts of pain, thoughts of anger, and one thought in particular that she couldn't shake.

The beautiful image of her greatest enemy, laying helpless on the ground, begging for mercy. Wallowing in shame in front of those whom she cared most for. A young mind plagued with guilt and perhaps a suicidal thought or two. Cruel? No, this girl deserved to be reduced to this state. She had ripped apart an entire family. Corrupted their thoughts. She should be happy to be allowed to live.

Akito Souma closed the shoji screen that separated her from the outside and stretched out on her futon, anticipating a dreamful sleep. Crafting a master plan.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Honda."

* * *

This was just an introduction. For those of you who decided to be spoiled, here is a little BG for you. Akito Souma is a woman. She has had to hide her gender all her life, and very few members of the family know. Also, Momiji-kun has been freed from the curse. However, at the time that I am writing this, Momiji's freedom only occurred at the end of the last chapter, 115, and so the reason behind it is still unclear. 

R&R if you want, even though it is only an introduction.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - Fruits Basket is NOT mine. No matter how many times I may declare otherwise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - References are made throughout the story to my first fanfic, _The Shot That Stopped Time_. This story here is sort of a continuation, taking place after the events of that fanfic. Please R & R TSTST before reading this.

* * *

"Breakfast!" 

It was another typical Monday morning in the Souma household. Tohru was preparing a delicious breakfast for Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou, while the last two of the trio were engaged in a fierce debate over the previous Friday's math homework.

"I'm tellin' ya 1/3 of 100 hundred is 33!"

"And I am telling you that you need to go back to elementary school, " Yuki declared. "1/3 of 100 is 33.3 repeated. You can never have an equal third of an even integer."

"Why the hell does the '3 repeated' matter anyway?"

"If you had half a brain it would be obvious."

Tohru gleefully placed breakfast on the table, eager to interrupt the bickering that was taking place in the other room.

"Kyou, Yuki, breakfast!"

"We're coming, Miss Honda!"

"Damn rat."

"Stupid cat."

* * *

It had been 6 months since the accident. That horrible night when a criminal almost tore so many lives apart. The night Tohru was almost lost. 

She was now moving on her own and almost completely back to normal. However, the onigiri still had trouble walking on days she was over-tired, an obvious indicator of her physical condition that she didn't like the boys to see. After all, she hated to worry them, and hobbling around the house like a cripple did just that. But Tohru was determined to conceal that occasional stress as best she could, in true Tohru fashion.

As time flew by, Kyou and Tohru had grown closer. Ever since she had moved in more than 2 years ago, she had seen the neko everyday. But following the accident, the pair would always go for a walk alone together. The purpose of this at first was to help Tohru's legs recuperate. But then it just became part of the daily routine. Something each of them looked forward to every night as they lay down to sleep. Neither realizing that the other was just as giddy about the next morning's outing.

No one knew what exactly the two spoke of. Obviously it couldn't be anything too juicy, Shigure informed Yuki one evening, because the two of them couldn't even bump into each other without blushing.

And now, on this sunny Monday morning, the two headed off on their walk, completely unaware of the developing plans of one whose new obsession was to utterly destroy them.

* * *

"I'm sick of that stupid bitch," Akito Souma said as she stroked Kureno's face. "She is taking my juunishi away from me. What gives her the right to even think she is part of this family! She's not! She's a stupid little twit. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't you think, my dearest Kureno?" 

Kureno was silent.

"And now I hear that she and the monster are getting even closer. Walking in the woods together in the mornings. Talking on the roof of that house at night. I won't have it. I can't have it. She won't mess up the order of things in this family. She's an outsider. And I am going to have to take drastic measures to punish her for her deeds. Even if I have to kill her with my bare hands…."

At this Kureno's eyes widened in a swell of emotion he rarely showed in front of anyone, especially Akito.

"You aren't serious, Akito?"

Kureno searched the young woman's eyes, desperate for anything that would answer his question. All he saw was a dark, abysmal hate which he had never before seen in those eyes. Akito was serious.

"Oh, Kureno, what is this look in your eyes? Have you never heard of the concept of justice? That's all I speak of. Those who sin must be punished. Sometimes those punishments must be severe, even if it means the extermination of a living creature. Surely you understand the terrible burden I must bear as the head of this family, passing judgement upon my loved ones. I don't enjoy it. But it is my job to protect this family from corruption."

"Akito," Kureno whispered, summoning the courage to ask the question that was filling up his mind. "Do you really think that murder is justice? Isn't murder itself a crime deserving of a severe punishment? Can you truthfully say that you don't enjoy such a thing?"

The smile on the woman's face made Kureno's blood run cold.

"There are always exceptions. It isn't murder if it is done for the right reasons, my dear dear Kureno. And besides, do you really think I would murder that bitch? That would be too easy a punishment for her. No, no, instead I will kill her from the inside out. A slow, painful death. I'll rip her mind apart ----drain her emotions instead of her blood. And yes, oh yes. In this case……"

Kureno watched as Akito rose to walk to her garden through the shoji screens, her blood red yukata moving in the cool breeze.

"….In this case, I will definitely enjoy it."

* * *

OK, now that we have the establishing chapters over, we can move on to the story. What is Akito planning for Tohru? Does she know how deep Kyou and Tohru's feelings really go? And why on earth did I mention Momiji in the intro Author's Notes? R&R and I will continue. ­ 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - According to my psychiatrist, I do not own Fruits Basket. Pity.

* * *

Momiji Souma stood frozen in his living room, staring at his hands in disbelief. He didn't know what had just happened, but he had an idea. Quickly the rabbit ran out into the street, heading straight for the first woman he saw. 

"What the-------who are you?" a frightened girl asked as she felt the young boy's hands go around her waist.

After a few seconds, he realized his instincts were correct. There was no puff of smoke. No scream of terror at an animal's sudden appearance. He turned to the stunned woman who he had just touched, harboring the biggest smile imaginable.

"I'm Momiji Souma, and I'm free!"

_'I can't wait to find Tohru!'_

_

* * *

_  
Meanwhile, Kyou and Tohru were on the way back from their walk through the woods. They had traveled quite a bit farther this time than trips before, and Tohru was visibly tired. The neko decided to stop.

"Let's rest here for a bit, Tohru. You don't want to push yourself."

"Oh, it's ok Kyou. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Now sit down for a minute," Kyou said as he pointed at the ground next to Tohru. The young woman slowly lowered herself to the ground, careful not to strain the legs that only months before had no feeling. She smiled.

"Kyou?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you. For everything. Being with me when I was injured. Letting me cry there on your knees that night. I know I was so horrible, worrying you like that. You have no idea how glad I am when we go on these walks everyday. I haven't been this happy since………..since Mom was alive."

Kyou blushed at Tohru's comments. She was being very open today. More than usual. It didn't make him uncomfortable, persay, but made him tingle with a tiny bit of nervousness. It especially surprised him to hear Tohru refer to her mother in the past tense. So many things had changed since the accident.

"That day…………….. when you asked me about my father………… and you……."

Kyou was beginning to blush even more now.

"Thank you. It made me feel so much better to get that out. To talk about my Dad's death. I had tried to shut that away for so long."

"Shishou once told me that everybody has something to hide. Not a suspicious crime or anything like that, but something they think is so important that telling would………..would……"

"Would break the heart that the thing was held so close to?"

"Yeah."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kyou spoke.

"You know, Tohru," he said with a silly grin on his face. "Sometimes I wonder if you and Shishou were separated at birth."

"WHAT! Oh no, Kyou, I was Mom's only child! There was no way she could have had Shishou, especially considering the age differenceImeanitwouldhavebeenimpossibleunlessshemetanothermanbutmomwouldn'tdothat….." the girl raved on and on, the neko too entertained to stop her.

_'Tohru, sometimes I wonder about you. I guess that's why……that's why I love you.'_

_

* * *

_  
Nearby in the brush, Akito Souma and Kureno had been watching the whole scene unfold from their hiding place. Normally, to see the outsider and the monster enjoying themselves would have sent Akito over the edge in anger. But today, she was too excited about her plan to even notice the sparks between the two.

"Remember Kureno," she said as her fingers slid delicately across the somber man's face. "to follow my plan exactly. I want to rip her soul apart piece by piece, but we have to start slowly. You know what to do. If she tries to interfere with our plan, hurt her, but not too badly. I don't want her to weak to continue the game."

"Akito," Kureno choked out, unwilling to hurt Tohru but unwilling to disobey his superior.

"You know she will try to stop you."

"Heh heh heh, " the young woman cackled. "I know. Isn't it beautiful? Now let's go."

* * *

Kyou and Tohru jumped up in surprise as they saw the head of the family appear from the woods, followed by her faithful Kureno. Kyou could tell Tohru was trembling, but he dare not say anything in Akito's presence. 

"Hello, my two little monsters," the Souma matriarch declared, arms outstretched in a welcoming fashion.

Kyou spoke up before she could say more.

"What do you want, Akito?"

The woman smiled.

"Why, I've simply come to take you home a couple weeks early, my dear monster. It's time for you to go to your cage, where you belong. The deal's off, not that you could ever defeat Yuki. So why waste time? Kureno will escort you to the estate."

Tohru looked on in fear as Kureno grabbed Kyou by the arms in a motion so swift the neko had no way to move. She had to do something. She couldn't let them take Kyou away from her. She had already told Rin he was her most important person. That he was the real reason for all the searching for an end to the curse. And then Kagura has slapped her and told her to say those words to Kyou herself. And now, as Kureno began to drag Kyou away, Tohru knew she had to summon the courage to stand up and fight for the person she had deemed her "most important person". She ran toward Kureno.

"NO! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LOCK KYOU AWAY AKI----"

Akito's words cut her off.

"KURENO! NOW!"

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. I had a hard time trying to get the main storyline going, because I wanted to tie this story in with TSTST for all those who begged a sequel. I will be doing a doujinshi of TSTST if anyone would be interested in reading it when it's done. 

And yes, things will start to move more quickly now. R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - You freakin' sadists! You enjoy making me tearfully admit that I invented Fruits Basket but was terribly poor at the time and sold the idea to Takaya-sensei to pay for toilet paper……..

AN : As far as I am aware, very few people, not including Tohru, know about Akito's gender. And so I will throw around my pronouns accordingly. And someone mentioned Akito would not call these two 'monsters'. I took that from the TokyoPop translation of the scene where Kyou realizes his love for Tohru while speaking to Akito. Also, I realize that Akito is behaving quite….um…..well…..harshly compared to her actual personality. Bear with me. I did that on purpose. I aspire to be just as conniving and tortuous as Takaya-sensei in my writing one day.

* * *

Tohru Honda and Kyou Souma stood in stunned silence as the head of the Souma family angrily trudged off, Kureno at her side. What had just happened? It didn't make any sense. 

When Akito had given the order for Kureno to strike Tohru, all the poor ex-juunishi could do was to let loose his grip on Kyou and stare in utter disbelief at the deranged woman. What was wrong with her? She had gone from scheming and tirading within the confines of her estate to ordering those faithful to her to carry out these twisted fantasies. Kureno had promised to remain with Akito as long as she needed, but he could never ever bring himself to harm someone whose heart was so pure and innocent like Tohru's. And so, he disobeyed Akito.

And Akito? Never in her life had she been so shocked. The one person she thought she had complete loyalty from had turned on her? What did he see in this whelp that prevented him from touching her? Angry and confused thoughts swirled around in the woman's head until finally all she could do was turn around and walk away. Before she did, however, she gave Tohru and Kyou one final glare.

That glare haunted the both of them the whole way back to Shigure's house. All Tohru knew of Akito was anger, but Kyou……. Kyou had never seen the head of the family in this state. Even towards him. Akito was one who would rather let Kyou remain free long enough to cause the greatest amount of pain possible when he was finally locked up.

Both of them walked silent, Kyou holding Tohru's trembling hand tightly, trying not to let himself do the same in front of Tohru. In one swift instant, their worlds had almost fallen apart. They had almost lost each other. Both had been preparing for it individually, however much they were trying to find a way to fight it. But for the event to almost actually happen was far more painful than either had imagined.

Kyou finally transferred his gaze from straight ahead to the silent girl next to him. Her face was pale. Her eyes, fixed on the path before them. Clearly she was upset, and trying to hold all that emotion back in front of Kyou. The neko decided this was no good. As they entered Shigure's empty house, it's members out and about, he turned to Tohru.

"Come on. We're going up onto the roo------"

CRASH!

No sooner had the "fuh" sound escaped his lips had a loud clap of thunder erupted overheard, followed by a flash of lightning.

"Geez! Ok, so we're not going up on the damn roof."

Still silence.

"Let's go sit by the kotatsu," he said, dragging Tohru into the den. She sat down quietly next to him, her mind still deep in thought. Still clinging to silence.

Kyou kept talking, still trying to hide the tornado inside him. He didn't want Tohru to see how terrified the experience today had made him.

"Doesn't that figure? I say "roof" and then the rain comes down like it's typhoon season or something. I bet that damn rat is out in this right now. I hope he gets drenched. Like a wet rat. Haha. A wet rat. That's funny." He rambled on and on, unsure of what to say or do…..when suddenly…

Bzzzzz.

Darkness.

"Damn."

The intensity of the sudden storm had caused the already fragile electrical power system around Shigure's house to fail, leaving the pair in a thick layer of black inside the house. They had been out all day, and so there was no sunlight to pour through the windows and illuminate their surroundings.

Kyou was just thinking about getting a flashlight when he heard a noise from beside him.

Sniffle…………

_'Huh?'_

Sniffle………

"Tohru? Tohru? Are you ok?" he spoke into the darkness.

"Kyou…." Sniffle.

"What is it? You can tell me." The neko's own worries shifted aside as his concern instinctively switched to the sniffling girl next to him.

"It's just………….today………I was so scared. I thought Akito was really going to take you away and I would never see you again. And he looked so…….so…..so evil. Like he was enjoying the whole thing. And why did he look at me, then at Kureno, and say 'now'? Oh, Kyou………………..I just…………..it's that…………………oh, I'm sorry for acting like this………I'm so so sorry……"

Kyou felt like his heart, already in pieces from the day's events, was being broken into little shards and ground into dust. Without even thinking, he lifted his hand up in the darkness and brought it to the invisible face speaking to him. She really was crying. He could feel the wet streaks on her cheek.

_'I don't know what to say…..'_

Tohru jumped slightly at the rough touch of Kyou's strong hand caressing her face. The last time that hand had so delicately cupped her cheek, SHE had placed it there while lying in bed recovering from her gunshot wound. But now, Kyou had moved of his own free will. Tohru knew deep in the back of her mind that he only showed this side to her. Sure he and Kazuma were close. And he loved his shishou very much. But Tohru was different.

Finally, Kyou broke the silence, summoning up all his courage to speak from his heart to Tohru. This was a time, he thought, when maybe that was what should be done instead of holding back.

"Tohru?"

Sniffle.

"Yes, Kyou?"

"Tohru, I don't know what words to say to make you feel better. Right now………………………"

He felt her face shift upwards a bit, toward the sound of his voice.

"Today, I was scared. I was really scared. I thought I had accepted some things and it turns out that I haven't. And when I had to face those things…….I didn't know what to do. And then when Akito looked at you……….I thought he was going to hurt you. And that frightened me even more…….."

At this point Tohru raised her hands up to his face in the darkness, one hand on either side.

"But today is over now. We're home. There's no one here to hurt you. Even if there were, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"Kyou?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

The exhausted pair held each other's hand tightly as they sprawled out on the floor by the kotatsu. Even with all the chaos of the day, and the shyness with which the two interacted, they felt safe just being near each other.

In the brief moment before Tohru fell asleep, she noticed a funny feeling on her hands. She touched one to her heart and realized………in the dark, where no one could see…..

In that quiet blackness…..

She realized that the boy who was always so strong…

The boy that always protected her….

The boy she loved so much….

His face…..

Had been painted in tears as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akito Souma sat alone quietly in her dark room. 

The main estate had also been hit with a power outage, but it wasn't much different for Akito, who seemed to enjoy the company of darkness lately.

She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back in forth.

"I don't get it. I don't get it. I don't….."

"You don't get what?" a deep voice called from her doorway.

"Our plan didn't work. Kureno didn't cooperate."

The mysterious figure moved closer.

"It worked alright. Just in a different way. A better way."

Akito couldn't see who her companion was, but she already knew. This friend had visited her every night for weeks. Always so kind. And always so clever. Now, after Kureno's disobedience, her only friend.

"I have a horrendous headache again from all of this. Do you have my medicine?"

"Of course I do. I fixed an extra potent batch this morning, in anticipation of a possible turn of events that might cause your migraines to worsen. Here."

Akito felt around in the darkness for her companion's hand, taking the two little pills from it once found. She swallowed them with the glass of water by her futon, and quickly she felt her pain recede and a wave of sleepiness overcome her. She felt strong hands lay her down gently and cover her up with a blanket before she had drifted off completely.

The mysterious figure rose and slowly walked toward the door, careful not to trip in the darkness.

_'Everything is going according to plan.'_

_

* * *

_  
Dum Dum Dum! This one was a little longer. Who is this mystery person? And why is Akito on migraine medication all of a sudden? And why the heck did I mention Momiji in the prologue? PLEASE R&R. If you have questions about anything I may mention that has occurred in recent Furuba chapters please feel free to email me and I will answer you as soon as I can.


End file.
